17 cumpleaños
by Azu
Summary: Remus ha cambiado desde que está con Sirius, aunque no quiera admitirlo. Lo suficiente como para ir a ESA tienda a comprarle ESE regalo. Y no sabía que al lobo fuera a gustarle tanto. MWPP era, SiriusRemus.
1. Qué regalarle a Sirius Black

**1 – Qué regalarle a Sirius Black… **

Remus solía plantearse mucho las cosas. Pensaba, razonaba e intentaba predecir las consecuencias de todos y cada uno de sus actos. No siempre podía, pero lo intentaba; daba uso de su tan bien servida moral.

Daba.

Porque recientes sucesos en su vida –como el huracán Sirius, acercándose peligrosamente con presagios destructivos, a no ser que te metieras en su agujero y dieras vueltas con él- habían hecho cambiar sus valores, sus preferencias, su autonomía. Había perdido el norte y de dejaba guiar por una brújula nada común.

Esa es la razón (simple, llana y única – por mucho que otros digan) de que estuviera en _aquella_ tienda. Rodeado de toda _esa_ ropa. Con Lily junto a él en algo parecido a la catatonia cerebral, a la vez que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se le acumulaba en las mejillas. En cualquier otro momento hubiera sabido qué decir, pero el Remus de ahora no era el Remus que hacía comentarios elocuentes. A ese Remus ni loco lo hubieran arrastrado a una tienda de cuero. Y aún menos hubiera ido por su propio pie.

- Dios… mío –fue el murmullo de la prefecta al recuperar el habla y poder analizar lo que le rodeaba. Una tienda donde, magos o muggles (qué mas daba) se paseaban con pantalones de hebillas, botas de motero y camisetas ajustadas sin mangas (algunos sin ellas siquiera). Algunos rapados, otro a lo lejos con una especie de boina francesa y más de una perilla que hubiese hecho derretir a más de una adolescente. Claro está, si los dichos no tuvieran la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón de otro hombre con perilla-. Y yo que pensaba que Black era el macho más macho de todo el colegio, qué equivocada estaba. Esto explica muchas cosas…

El licántropo no hablaba. No hablaba porque no podía. Su capacidad de emitir sonidos se había dado a la fuga, o simplemente se camufló entre aquel olor a cuero curtido, hombría y –los sentidos olfativos lobunos podrían añadir que- sexo. Tragó con dificultad, mientras esquivaba –en contra de lo que su conciencia le dictaba- la mirada de una de las esquinas del local, ligeramente más oscura. Una cortina hacía imposible ver lo que ocultaba, pero la gran imaginación de Remus le hubiera permitido imaginarlo tan solo viendo el terciopelo rojo del telón. Volvió a tragar, ahora procurando no mirar a nadie. Sí, lo mejor sería irse. Qué lástima que sus instintos hubieran tomado el control de su cuerpo, y el lobo en su interior rugiera –en una parte bastante apartada de la cabeza o del pecho.

- Buenas tardes, ¿les ayudo en algo? –preguntó lo que suponía ser el dependiente, que mascaba chicle y (Lily hubiera jurado) miraba con lascivia a su amigo. Acto seguido, fue ella la taladrada con la mirada- Bonita, la de las bolleras está a dos manzanas.

Si no sintiera tanto calor –en ese momento, en ese sitio y _en esa parte_ de su cuerpo, cosa que el antiguo Remus ni imaginaría- hubiera reído ante la cara de alucine que su mejor amiga mostraba. Lesbiana, decía. Tenía su gracia. Si aquel tío de los probadores no acabara de salir con _solo_ esos pantalones puestos, hasta hubiera pensado que tenía gracia. No, pero en esos momentos, pensar era algo fuera de las optativas.

- Una chupa. Cuero negro. Digamos que para acompañar una Harley. Y nada de esas mariconadas de gordo de carretera, estamos hablando de alguien de buena cuna. Espero que puedas ayudarnos –y no era él propiamente quien hablaba, como Lily (quien se juró a sí misma no volver a acompañar a Remus ni a comprar caramelos) percató, sino aquel lobo enfermizo que imaginaba qué cara pondría Sirius al ver el regalo. Cómo estaría con ella puesta. Y lo que harían después.

- Creo que sé a lo que se refieren. Síganme –sonrió el muchacho, llevándolos (tras pasar por botas, pantalones y demás curtidas cosas) hasta donde se encontraban las chaquetas. Miró en una estantería, al fondo, para sacarles un ejemplar al parecer único en la tienda-. No es que sea barato, pero merece la pena. ¿Quiere probársela, señor? –peguntó tendiéndosela al castaño.

- No es para mí… -dijo el ápice de cordura del hombre lobo, mientras que Lily ponía cara de espanto al leer el precio.

- Ya, cariño, pero a veces la imaginación hace maravillas –acompañó el gesto guiñándole un ojo-. El cuarto probador está libre, si me necesitan…

La chica se preguntó si no sería demasiado cara; si no había demasiadas feromonas en el ambiente; por qué le veían cara de necesitar ir a la tienda –que no pensaba pisar en vida- que estaba a dos manzanas. La duda que más le corroía era a qué venía probarse una chaqueta en un vestuario, pero prefirió no preguntar. Porque si Remus cogía la chaqueta y sin mediar palabra se encerraba tras la cortina, quería decir que sus conocimientos sobre el mundo homosexual estaban pasando el límite.

----

En otros tiempos, nunca había estado necesitado. Nunca. No pensaba en esas cosas, simplemente. Tenía su Jazz, su poesía, su pluma y su tintero. Tenía tres estupendos amigos y casi una hermana. No tenía polvos a media noche, sentimiento de culpa en la ducha o pensamientos indecentes junto al lago. No compraba chaquetas de cuero, ni tenía novio (o lo que fuera), ni se metía en un probador (con olor a semen) a imaginar a Sirius con esa chaqueta.

Si algo no había perdido, era su capacidad de soñar despierto. Por eso no le fue difícil quitarse su chaleco (porque Sirius NUNCA llevaría la chaqueta con algo debajo), ponerse la chupa y mirarse. Su pelo estaba más largo de lo normal –eso sí de cosecha propia-, pero lo recogía con una cinta. Se la soltó, la imaginó varios dedos más larga y de color negro intenso. Sus ojos dorados se tornaron a grises y aquella mirada de concentración a una de deseo. Y, voila, fantasía realizada.

Pensó que le quedaba bien. Pensó que se veía sexy. Pensó que ya no iba a seguir pensando, porque era mejor no pensar cuando tu mano –pura y decente- se colaba en tus pantalones mientras cierras los ojos y sigues con su imagen en la cabeza. Cuando apoyas la cabeza en el espejo, ignoras que tu mejor amiga te llama desde fuera y el ser que llevas dentro ruge contra ti mismo, decides que pensar no es lo más indicado.

Cuando te das un cabezazo contra el cristal –sin apenas notarlo-, notas pequeñas convulsiones –demasiado placenteras para estar en un lugar público- y te corres –hablando finamente- sobre tu ropa, encuentras sentido a por qué el olor de aquel sitio.

Abrió los ojos, con su ahora reflejo devolviéndole aquella sonrisa lobuna, mientras se incorporaba. Tal vez no fuera tan malo el tener un licántropo desbocado en tu interior.

----

Salió con la chaqueta bien doblada (y resguardada bajo su brazo). Pasó de largo cuando Lily le advirtió del precio y se la tendió al dependiente que les había atendido (quien miró su reloj y, tras eso, sonrió a Remus). Gastó dinero como para una década de pobreza, pero no le importó. No le importó porque volverían al castillo en un rato, porque el día siguiente cierta persona cumplía 17 años y porque se sentía rebelde al haber hecho_ aquello_ en la tienda.

Por primera vez desde que se conocían, Evans no comprendió la expresión de su cara. Quizás necesitases ser hombre, gay, depravada o licántropo para entenderla. Pero Remus no le dejó coger la bolsa, que olía exactamente igual que la tienda, y algo le decía que no era solo el cuero.


	2. Y los usos del susodicho

**2 –…Y los usos del susodicho **

El cumpleaños de Sirius Black suponía, desde segundo curso (cuando colaron varias litronas de cerveza de mantequilla y algún que otro regalito), algo así como el mayor fenómeno social adolescente –aún más que el baile de Halloween. Solo apto para Gryffindors, claro está. Uno debe mantener sus principios.

Para la tan marcada fecha, los merodeadores se encargaban de ambientar –literal e ilegalmente- su Sala Común. En 2º curso fue apenas una bromilla; en 3º, el Nueva York de los años 20 (aunque sin ley seca) se transportó hasta Escocia; en 4º volvieron al medievo de Merlín; en 5º, los samuráis japoneses dieron más de un susto al pobre Nick Casi Decapitado. Nadie supo por qué –una broma, un Slytherin casi muerto y la pelea más dolida de todos los tiempos- el año anterior no hubo celebración pero el 7º, 17 cumpleaños (y último en Hogwarts) de Sirius Orión Black, debía pasar a la historia.

"Neoclasicismo" fue el rumor que Peter y Lily, siguiendo su papel, se encargaron de promulgar. Que fueran los cinco a aparecer vestidos de época (Lily y Remus con flores en el pelo, las gafas de John Lennon y varios colgantes con el símbolo de la paz; Peter y James con unos pequeños arreglos estéticos para parecer clones de los Beatles; Sirius con una camiseta de los Rolling Stones) entre 60 compañeros con pelucas estilo Mozart, suponía uno –si no el que más- de los mayores golpes del grupo, como comienzo de su despedida de Hogwarts: tomar el pelo a toda la casa que creía conocerlos. A la vez.

Lo que hizo memorable la fecha fue la posibilidad de las chicas de arreglarse e intentar seducir al Don Juan entre Don Juanes, y a los chicos la de "consolar" a sus compañeras tras ser, con total certeza, rechazadas. Sirius sería el centro de atención y el alcohol correría. Todos contentos.

Algo que apenas nadie solía presenciar era la oficial y secreta reunión de regalos. Ese año, Peter le regaló un set de especias y artículos de broma bastante extenso; James, un libro que aseguró que le "encantaría" –insertar sonrisa Potteriana-. La chica, que casi formaba parte de la familia, le obsequió con el vinilo de "Fool to Cry".

- ¿Los Rolling, pelirroja? -sonrió de esa forma que solo él sabia, con la que Lily se hubiera derretido si no estuviera ya vacunada contra ella-. Acabas de ganarte el puesto de mi persona favorita. Si no fueras como mi cuñada y yo me tirara a tu mejor amigo, te besaría aquí mismo -concluyó con sinceridad. Lily aguantó la risa como pudo y apenas hizo un gesto para incitar a Remus-. Creo que te toca –canturreó con falta inocencia el animago, mientras miraba el paquete como si tuviera un subidón de azúcar.

- Felicidades, Sirius. Espero que te guste –los no conocedores del presente miraron con asombro (y casi idolatría) la chaqueta, que rápidamente fue sacada del envoltorio sin mayores miramientos por el pobre trozo de papel. Sirius fue a decir algo, probablemente sobre el dinero gastado, pero el castaño se anticipó-. Si lo que sé que vas a decir y te juro que pasas un mes de abstinencia. Y tanto tú como yo sabemos que no hablo de comida ni de alcohol.

Si alguno del grupo mostró el más mínimo sonrojo (que lo hicieron), Remus de seguro que no se percató. Apenas podía controlarse a sí mismo (o "al lobo", como prefería decir a los ajenos) mientras veía cómo la cara de reproche del moreno se transformaba en éxtasis en estado puro. La sonrisa más Black que pudo poner acompañaba a la perfección al movimientos –sensuales, a parecer de Remus- con los que se colocaba la prenda, que parecía hecha justo para él. Cerró los ojos para sentir el cuero contra sus brazos, ensanchando levemente las fosas nasales. Acto seguido, clavó los orbes grises en las de su compañero, mostrando una perfecta hilera de perlados dientes.

- Gracias, Remus –y nunca su nombre había sonado tan insinuante (ni contra su nuca, ni entre los vapores del baño, ni si quiera en un gemido). Nunca. Como última carta para salvar su apariencia (y la integridad física de su pareja y, quizás, de los presentes) evitó pronto el contacto visual – sintiendo la tensión de los no participantes en la escena- y a penas murmurando un "no hay de qué", se marchó a hablar con cualquier Gryffindor.

La sonrisa del cumpleañero no cabía, literalmente, en su rostro. Se echó la melena hacia atrás, mordiéndose levemente el labio y murmurando por lo bajo _"éste será el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida"_. James, a su lado, prefirió no preguntar nada porque presentía (y él es de los que aciertan en sus presentimientos) que con eso comprendería el doble significado de la escena anterior. Y eso era algo que –como Lily y Peter que, por suavizar la carga hormonal del ambiente, habían comenzado a hablar de botánica-, sinceramente, no quería. No, señor. Conocía lo suficientemente bien a Sirius como para saber en qué momento debía dejar de conocerlo.

----

Pasaron unas horas y con ellas el alcohol. Los estudiantes felicitaban a Sirius, algunas féminas se le insinuaban y aquellos con suficiente seguridad como para enfrentársele hacían comentarios sobre la bromita. A pesar de que la temperatura de la habitación fuera aumentando gradualmente (proporcional a las botellas de tequila vacías que alfombraban el suelo), en ningún momento se deshizo de la chaqueta negra, como tampoco rompió el contacto visual con la castaña cabellera que charlaba apaciblemente con algún que otro chico.

Sirius se sentía totalmente embriagado. No por las bebidas a las cuales ya era casi inmune, no por las chicas que se le acercaban, no por los elogios, felicitaciones o regalos. Se sentía embriagado por el aroma que, textualmente, lo envolvía. Un olor tan privado y personal que se sentiría culpable por poseerlo sobre su piel, si no se hubiera nombrado a sí mismo el único merecedor de él. Cada vez que lo notaba era una nueva experiencia, una nueva muestra de aquello casi incomprensible que compartían, un sello de cuan estrecha era su relación. Pero tener todas esas sensaciones de una manera que relacionaba con lo indebido, con las prohibiciones que le eran impuestas solo para que él las saltara, le hacían sentirse completo de una imperiosa necesidad que lo obligaba a reclamar lo que era suyo. No importaba quién estuviera delante, tenía que ser ahora.

Un ápice de cordura le hizo constatar que quizás fuera mejor estar borracho de alcohol, antes que de una persona. A Sirius, simplemente, le dio igual.

Con las botas abriendo paso, las enormes y viriles manos separando a la multitud y una sonrisa perruna tatuada bajo los ojos grises, consiguió llegar hasta la esquina donde se encontraba el objeto de su deseo, hablando con un hasta entonces desconocido compañero, desde ahora en fluorescente en su lista negra.

- ¿Qué hay, Rem? –dijo mientras colocaba con un estudiado disimulo la mano donde la espalda _casi _pierde su nombre. Miró al chaval con quien hablaba, quizás uno o dos años menos que ellos, quien lo miró con desconfianza a pesar de estar felicitándole. Sí, Sirius normalmente era educado. Sí, agradecía todas las felicitaciones. Era una lástima que, en aquella ocasión, su educación estuviera de vacaciones y ni siguiera supiera el apellido de aquel chico (sólo recordaría en un futuro aquellos zapatos negros con hebillas y tacón que llevaba). De lo que sí se acordaría es de cada uno de los escalofríos provocó en el prefecto mientras sus labios, a apenas unos centímetros de su cuello, murmuraban las palabras que le harían caer en el precipicio.

"_Huele a ti"_

Entonces Remus muere (sintiendo las manos de Sirius ceñidas a sus caderas) y su alma viaja en un resplandor gris hasta llegar a cierta parte de su cuerpo de la que preferiría no tener noticias por el momento. Preferiría, porque una vez que las tienes, que las sientes, el lobo que, no sólo Remus sino todos, llevamos dentro sale a la luz, haciendo que te olvides del chico con el que hablas (Edgar), de todo lo que te rodea (la sala, el alcohol, los compañeros, los zapatos horteras) y hasta de tu ropa (hippie, como parte de la broma) –porque sientes que dentro de poco no la vas a llevar.

Y lo último que recuerda es que Él, que debería estar recibiendo regalos y miradas depredadoras, te lleva hasta una habitación no se sabe dónde, mientras que el calor te sofoca y a la vez te completa, los recuerdos se borran para dejar paso a otros nuevos, los sentidos se exaltan y bailan a tu alrededor porque ahí huele a sexo, y ambos saben que cuando es "ahí", tiene que ser _"ahí"_.

----

El tiempo era extraño cuando se trataba de ellos. Las clases más mortalmente aburridas pasaban como segundos miserables de su vida cuando se sentaban juntos, con conversaciones estúpidas en las esquinas de los pergaminos o con el simple hecho de estar ahí, tan cerca que se sienten pero no tanto como para sentir demasiado. Porque cuando sentían demasiado no eran ellos mismos (o al menos la personalidad que les gusta mostrar en público) y el tiempo se ralentizaba. Tanto, que desafiaban las leyes de la física y del mundo en general – llegando alguna vez que otra a la conclusión de que estar juntos implicaba la transportación a otro universo, del que ellos eran dueños y únicos habitantes.

Por eso, a pesar de que la fiesta sólo fuera una escena difusa en su memoria (como los paisajes cuando montas en un coche), desde el 'click' de la puerta hasta el 'frufrú' de la ropa al acribillarse, luchar por el dominio y finalmente besarse como si el mañana no existiera, suponía un nuevo recuerdo en el fondo de su alma, protegido por muros con alambradas, cardos, un campo de minas y una cúpula de hielo (y la llave del pasadizo para entrar, sólo la tenían el uno para el otro). El movimiento de sus lenguas era una completa religión; la mirada que compartían, un regalo de los cielos; las manos trazaban senderos –que serían recorridos- y los corazones marcaban su paso a ritmo de jazz.

Ambos se quitaban la ropa con desesperación –aquí unas gafas hippies; por allá unos pantalones; no volveremos a ver la camisa-, o más bien, Remus era desvestido ya que cuando Sirius intentó quitarse la chaqueta, el licántropo rompió el beso con pesadez (como si su espíritu se quedase con eso en la otra boca), para dedicarle una mirada vidriosa y decirle al oído –porque no quería ver el reflejo de humor en los ojos grises-:

- Con ella.

"_Con ella"_, repitió la mente del animago una y otra vez, como el eco de una cueva. Pensó en decir algún comentario como "los tímidos sois los peores" o cualquier otra variante, pero la presión de unas caderas contra las suyas le hizo pensar que tal vez no fuera una buena idea. Por el momento. Había cosas más importantes que atender. Si a Remus le ponían las chupas de cuero, él no era quién para negarle el caprichito. Se la ingenió para quedar sin camiseta sin quitarse la camisa y separó los labios con un leve suspiro del cuello de Lupin (quien gimió en señal de protesta).

- Que huela a nosotros como huele a ti, Moony.

"_Lo procuraremos"_, fue el pensamiento con el que respondió, mientras perdía la conciencia de sus actos y dejaba vagar las cálidas manos entre el cuero, abarcando todo lo posible y arañando en sitios totalmente medidos y determinados. No supo cuándo su garganta se volvió República Independiente, pero tenía que poner grandes esfuerzos para no perder su imagen de persona cuerda. Pero, dios, el olor del cuero y la saliva de Sirius en su clavícula y su mano entrando en los calzoncillos (que pronto pasaron a segundo plano) le hacían querer aullar, y retorcerse y un montón de cosas que en otro momento no querría.

(O que sí querría pero no se plantearía hacer, como estaba sucediendo en ese momento)

Entonces el mundo se vuelve un lugar peligroso, los lobos toman el control (sin ser luna llena) y los perros se dedican a calmarlos de la forma que mejor saben hacer. Y definitivamente se da cuenta cuando una voz ronca y jadeante (que no es la suya, a pesar de salir de los mismos labios) saca fuerzas de no sabe dónde para gemir _"de frente"_, mientras se da la vuelta –y su pecho deja de tocar la fría piedra de la pared-.

- Ya está. Lo sospeché con lo de la chaqueta, pero esto solo me hace afirmar que, Lupin, estás borracho –_"te va a doler"_, quiere decir. _"No quiero sentir que abuso de ti"_, también. Pero no lo dice. Porque son cosas que se saben, y no va a pasar vergüenza por una obviedad.

- Puede. Tanto como para estar diciéndote que quiero que me folles de frente, pero no lo suficiente como para no recordarlo mañana –y Remus John Lupin diciendo "follar" en cualquiera de sus conjugaciones mientras suda y jadea, es algo que supera las fuerzas de quien sea. Por eso manda a la mierda todos sus principios, precauciones y pensamientos para embestirlo, sentir que se queman por dentro y que sus bocas son como imanes, olvidar que hay gente que pudiera pasar por aquel corredor y que respirar es una función vital.

Y en un reflejo de lucidez compartida, un pensamiento aflora en ambas mentes, con un prolongado gemido como banda sonora:

_Joder con el cuero._

(fin)


End file.
